My Teen Is Fantastic Romantic Comedy
by Carey Farron
Summary: Aku tidak tahu Apa yang dikatakan orang lain, tapi ku rasa itu benar saat kau bilang kalau Aku Adalah wanita salju, Semuanya masih belum terselaikan, Aku berharap sihir ku akan terus bertahan agar Aku tak perlu menjadi wanita salju dengan senyuman beku, Mata ikan... suatu saat nanti tolong selamatkan Aku yah...
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler**

"Yukinoshita…menurut mu Aku sebusuk apa?"

"Ku pikir Yukino – chan sudah menyukai orang lain"

"Aku benci orang yang mengorbankan diri nya untuk orang lain ! "

"Hayato ? Apa kamu benar Hayato ? "

"Hikki yah ? dia seperti bola lampu... sadar atau tidak, dia adalah orang yang melindungi cahaya"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Yui"

"Apa Hayato pernah ditolak seseorang ? "

Setelah kejadian yang berat itu, tentang hubungan mereka bertiga yang sudah mulai jelas pemecahan nya pada akhirnya tetap ada pihak yang akan tersakiti, Bagaimana lagi ? _happy ending_ hanya untuk Cinderella, sedang aktor kehidupan biasa seperti mereka ini mana bisa melukiskan dongeng yang hanya memiliki kebahagiaan ? . Hikigaya Hachiman, lelaki yang sering menjadi bulan-bulanan orang lain itu melirik gadis berambut hitam disebelahnya, Pasalnya Yukinoshita memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan hingga Yuigahama mengambil kesempatan itu _"Ku pikir Yuigahama tidaklah salah, dia hanya mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang 'seperti nya' tidak diperlukan oleh Yukinoshita"_ pikir Hachiman.

Langkah mereka terhenti, bagaimana tidak ? ada seorang pria berambut kuning yang langsung berlari mengejar kearah mereka "Yukino – cha…maksud ku Yukinoshita…Aku mencari mu kemana-mana" Ujarnya disertai dengan nafas tersendat "Haruno – san..menyuruh ku untuk mencari mu"lanjut nya.

"Pantas tadi Aku merasakan ada bau yang aneh"Yukino berujar sambil menatap lurus Hayato.

"Eh ? memangnya sejak kapan Hayato disini ? " Yui bertanya dengan agak ragu, berharap lelaki ini tak mendengar apapun.

"maaf..Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan saat ingin mendatangi Yukinoshita kalian Nampak serius tanpa sadar Aku sudah mendengarkan semuanya..tidak apa-apa Aku juga sudah menduga tentang kalian…maafkan Aku yah" ujar Hayato.

"Hayama…kenapa Yukinoshita-san mencari Yukinoshita ? " Tanya Hachiman, rasanya lidahnya terpelintir saat mengatakan dua nama belakang yang terbilang panjang itu dalam satu kalimat itu.

"ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan" ujar Hayato, mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain.

"Lalu kenapa kau yang disuruh mencari Yukinoshita ? " Hachiman bertanya dengan nada menyelidik, wajar saja menurutnya ini agak aneh, Kecuali hal yang ingin _  
Dibicarakan_ itu berhubungan dengan Hayato sendiri.

"Nanti juga Kau akan tahu" Ujar Hayato disertai dengan senyuman lebar khas nya yang penuh ketulusan.

Lalu mereka berempat berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, meski Hayato menawarkan Yukino untuk menaiki Taxi dengan nada sedingin es dia menolak dengan satu kalimat "Tidak mau" mau tidak mau Hayato ikut naik kereta.

"Yui.." Hayato memanggil gadis berambut orange kemerahan itu, Yui mendongkak melihat kearah Hayato yang berdiri disamping nya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Yui" Bisik Hayato

"Apa Hayato pernah ditolak seseorang ? " Yui langsung bertanya demikian, wajar saja orang sempurna seperti Hayato ditolak rasanya agak sedikit aneh mungkin yang menolaknya adalah makhluk yang gila,Hayato hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ekpresi Yui.

"Itu sudah lama sekali…tapi Aku tidak pernah melupakanya" lanjut Hayato masih dengan berbisik.

Setelah itu kereta berhenti, Yukinoshita dan juga Hayato turun di stasiun itu, karena **"** **sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan"** itu lokasi nya bertempat disebuah restoran bintang lima.

"Hikki…menurut mu apa yang ingin dibacarakan Haruno – san ? " Yui bertanya demikian ketika Yukino dan Hayato sudah turun.

"Aku tidak tahu" ujarnya dengan pandangan tak peduli sambil menguap _ _"Bohong..Aku punya spekulasi dan terlalu tak berani memikirkanya"_ Runtuk nya dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler**

"Yukinoshita…menurut mu Aku sebusuk apa?"

"Ku pikir Yukino – chan sudah menyukai orang lain"

"Aku benci orang yang mengorbankan diri nya untuk orang lain ! "

"Hayato ? Apa kamu benar Hayato ? "

"Hikki yah ? dia seperti bola lampu... sadar atau tidak, dia adalah orang yang melindungi cahaya"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Yui"

"Apa Hayato pernah ditolak seseorang ? "

"Hikigaya – kun, Ku rasa kau benar…Aku memang adalah wanita Salju, karena itu bisakah kau menyelamatkan ku, untuk mempertahankan sihir yang telah di ucapkan agar Aku tak akan menjadi benda dingin dengan senyuman beku ? "

Hayato dan Yukino berjalan berdampingan dimalam yang dingin itu, tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang karena cuaca yang menusuk tulang membuat para makhluk berpikir untuk berdiam diri dirumah dengan selimut tebal.

"Maaf… Aku tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama" Hayato memulai pembicaraan. Yukino menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus kepada tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ini pasti Akan terjadi… Suatu saat nanti pasti kita Akan kehabisan sihir dan hanya bisa meruntuki nasib yang ada" Yukino berujar sambil menggosok – gosokan tangan nya dan meniup nya hingga menimbulkan uap.

"Kalau begitu kita Hanya harus melafalkan Sihir baru dan membuat keajaiban yang lainnya, Begitu kan ? " Hayato menanggapi sambil melepaskan Shal yang dipakainya kemudian melilitkan nya di tangan Yukino "Aku tak menyangka kalau Yuki _(Salju)_ Akan kedinginan karena Yuki _(Salju)_ " Hayato tersenyum manis, Yukino hanya menatap tangan nya yang terlilit dengan Shal Hayato, "Kau tahukan ? pemecah kenari pun bisa menjadi prajurit jika mereka memiliki Sihir" Hayato berkata demikian sambil menatap langit yang Nampak dipenuhi bintang itu.

"tapi pemecah kenari tetap saja pemecah kenari, mereka tetap saja menilai pemecah kenari melakukan kekerasan pada kulit kenari tanpa melihat hasil yang ditimbulkan nya" Yukino menatap mata Hayato tanpa sedikit pun keraguan "Dia tetap saja diejek dan dikucilkan karena dinilai sebagai benda murahan yang bisa didapat dimana saja" lanjut Yukino dengan menekankah kata-kata nya.

Hayato kemudian tersenyum "Aku tidak sedang membahas tentang _Dia…_ Ini tentang Aku" Yukino terbelalak kaget "Kau tahukan ? Aku hanya benda murahan dengan polesan lebih, karena itu sekarang benda murahan ini ingin menjadi Prajurit untuk melindungi Tuan Putri nya" Hayato berbalik kemudian berjalan "Kita sudah terlambat, Sebaiknya bergegas".

…

…

…

…

…

Seperti biasa Hachiman memperhatikan kelompok nya Hayato _,_ ia kemudian tersenyum menghardik _"Huh..Jika Aku bisa mengubah dunia maka Aku akan menghapuskan system hidup berkelompok, Kau tahu ? ini tidak Adil bagi para penyendiri atau orang yang kurang bisa melakukan komunikasi dengan individu lainya, Tentu Saja ini maksud ku bukan diri ku, Aku hanya mencari keadilan dan menyuarakan apa yang ingin disuarakan oleh para penyendiri diluar sana"_ Pikir nya, Aneh seperti biasanya. Jika Saja Yukino adalah seorang yang bisa melakukan telepati dan mendengar kata-kata Hachiman pastilah Dia Akan menampar lelaki itu dengan kata-kata nya yang seperti pisau tumpul, akan menyakiti mu dahulu baru pelan-pelan membuat mu mati.

"Hachiman… Yo – Halo " Saika menyapa Hachiman seperti biasa dengan senyuman manis nya.

"oo..a Halo" Seperti biasa Hachiman dengan nada salah tingkah dengan pikiran-pikiran seperti _"kawaii" "Senyuman ini ingin Aku lindungi" "Kenapa Kau terlahir sebagai laki – laki !?"_ itulah yang kira-kira akan dikatakan lelaki bermata ikan busuk itu jika mendapati Saika, tentu nya itu disimpanya dalam hati.

"Hachiman… Kau tahukan pada acara festival budaya nanti seluruh kelas 2 diminta memberikan sebuah penampilan gabungan ? dan setelah rapat semuanya membuat keputusan untuk membuat drama" Hachiman mengangguk "Sebenarnya.." Saika Nampak ragu-ragu dan malu-malu untuk melanjutkan kalimat nya "Aku diminta ketua kelas untuk mewakili kelas kita membuat Naskah nya, nanti hasilnya Akan dibandingkan dengan Naskah kelas lain dan dipilih salah satu yang menurut mereka terbaik" Lanjut nya disertai pipi yang memerah, mungkin dia merasa malu mengatakan nya, entah apa alasan kenapa ia harus malu "Maukah Hachiman membantu ku ? " Tanya Saika, Hachiman menegak ludah lalu mengangguk.

 _"Bagaimana bisa Aku menolak jika ekpresi mu begitu ! "_ runtuk Hachiman dalam hati nya.

Saika Nampak senang kemudian menepuk tangan nya sekali "Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau kita membuat nya sepulang sekolah ? "Ujar Saika.

Hachiman menggaruk kepala belakang nya " Ya..itu…." Hachiman ragu meneruskan kata-kata nya.

"Ah ! Aku lupa… Hachiman kan harus Klub, Kalau begitu…."

…

…

…

…

"Mohon Bantuanya ! "

"Yosh ! " Yui Nampak bersemangat ketika itu, sedang Yukino hanya mengangguk pean sambil memegang buku bercover kucing, lalu Hachiman ? seperti biasa ia bersimpuh tangan mengamati orang-orang didepanya, ya seperti yang kalian tebak, mereka sedang berada di ruang Klub Relawan, Saika meminta bantuan klub Relawan untuk membuat cerita Drama nya.

"Kalau begitu… Pertama-tama kita harus memilih ceritanya" Saika memberi usul.

"Bagaiamana kalau Romeo and Juliet… Ku pikir orang-orang cukup menyukai nya" Yui berkomentar.

"Ku pikir cerita Cinderella cukup bagus juga… Karena memerlukan banyak orang" Saika menambahkan.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Yukinon ? " Yui bertanya pada Yukino, pasalnya ia sebenarnya kurang nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang karena kejadian kemarin ditambah lagi setelah dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Hachiman memang menyukai Yukino, Ah lagi pula yang sebenanya ingin dia tanyakan bukanlah tentang drama ini tapi tentang ada apa dengan nya dan Hayato kemarin.

"Entahlah… Ku pikir kedua nya membosankan karena orang sudah mengerti akhir cerita nya" jawab Yukino sambil menyingkap rambut nya kebelakang telinga.

"Bagaimana dengan menurut Hachiman ? " Saika bertanya.

"Aku setuju dengan Yukinoshita" jawab Hachiman sekenanya, dia hanya berharap tidak akan muncul semburat merah saat ia mengucapkan nama itu.

"Lalu… Apa kita harus membuat cerita baru ? " Usul Yui.

Yukino menggeleng "dari segimanapun Cerita baru juga bukan hal yang efektif untuk sekarang, karena drama kita terbatas waktu bukan tidak mungkin penonton malah menjadi bingung tentang apa yang kita tampilkan".

"Lalu bagaimana ? "

"Buat saja cerita gabungan Romeo And Juliet dengan Cinderella, Ketika kita menggabungkan cerita yang penuh dengan darah bersama cerita yang memiliki kata akhir bahagia selamanya, itu menjadi topik yang menarik dan membuat orang-orang penasaran bagaimana cara kita mengemas nya" usul Yukino.

 _"Jadi itu maksud nya"_ Yui tersenyum kecil "Aku setuju ! " Yui Nampak antusias.

"Hmm… Ku pikir itu sangat bagus" Saika menanggapi tak kalah antusias dengan Yui.

…

…

"Terima kasih sudah membantu ya… Bye Bye" Saika berujar sambil berjalan keluar ruangan membawa laptop nya.

"Bye Bye Totsuka – kun " Yui menanggapi dengan gaya nya, Seperti biasanya.

 _Kreeeettt_ …. Saika menutup pintu geser itu entah bagaimana aura nya tiba – tiba berubah menjadi tidak mengenakan seperti ada tekanan apalagi untuk Yui yang merasa menjadi penganggu diantara mereka, namun sebelumnya mereka sudah berjanji untuk tetap terus seperti ini agar tidak ada yang tersakiti, janji yang ternyata malah membuat nya tersiksa.

"Yukinon…"

"Hm ? " Yukino menanggapi sambil mendongkak melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa Hayato mencari mu kemarin ? " Tanya Yui entah kenapa ia keceplosan, mungkin karena terlalu terpikir tentang itu, sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Yukino pulang dan menyudahi kegiatan klub mereka karena sudah cukup sore.

Hachiman yang tidak tahu menahu juga mengangkat kepalanya, memasang kuping tajam – tajam berdo'a agar spekulasi yang salah. Yukino terdiam.

"A..A.. Maafkan Aku Yukinon, Aku tidak bermaksud…" Yui merasa bersalah karena seperti nya topik ini tidak ingin dibahas oleh Yukino, perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil tas nya.

"Aku baru ingat harus melakukan sesuatu… Aku duluan yah" ujar Yukino "Yuigahama – san… Aku tidak apa – apa, sungguh" meski berkata seperti itu, siapapun pasti tahu kalau sebenarnya Yukino bukanlah gadis yang kuat.

 _"Meski dingin Yuki (salju) tetap saja rapuh"_ Pikir Hachiman sambil menatap punggung gadis itu


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiler**

"Yukinoshita…menurut mu Aku sebusuk apa?"

"Ku pikir Yukino – chan sudah menyukai orang lain"

"Aku benci orang yang mengorbankan diri nya untuk orang lain ! "

"Hayato ? Apa kamu benar Hayato ? "

"Hikki yah ? dia seperti bola lampu... sadar atau tidak, dia adalah orang yang melindungi cahaya"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Yui"

"Apa Hayato pernah ditolak seseorang ? "

"Hikigaya – kun, Ku rasa kau benar…Aku memang adalah wanita Salju, karena itu bisakah kau menyelamatkan ku, untuk mempertahankan sihir yang telah di ucapkan agar Aku tak akan menjadi benda dingin dengan senyuman beku ? "

"Baiklah… Dari hasil rapat kemarin semuanya sudah sepakat untuk memakai cerita dari kelas kita… kerja bagus Totsuka" Hiratsuka sensei memuji kemudian kelas sibuk dengan bertepuk tangan terkecuali si penyendiri, Hikigaya Hachiman yang hanya bertepuk tangan dalam hati nya. "Oh dan juga... karena ini acara drama gabungan antar kelas maka maksimal perwakilan kelas dibatasi… mungkin hanya akan ada 4-5 orang perwakilan" lanjut Hiratsuka Sensei kemudian melirik Hayato "kemarin juga Dari hasil rapat semuanya sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Hayama-kun sebagai Romeo nya… Yah wajah tampan memang akan membuat hidup mu menjadi lebih mudah" entah kenapa Hiratsuka sensei juga melirik Hachiman dengan pandangan kasian yang dibuat – buat.

 _"Sebaiknya kau mengkasihani dirimu sendiri sensei…Meski tidak terlalu jelek tapi tidak ada yang mau menikahi mu, kau jauh itu lebih parah dari orang dengan tampang pas-pasan yang tidak menikah meski berumur 70 tahun"_ Hachiman menghardik sensei nya dengan pandangan biasa nya, _"menjijikan"_ itulah komentar Yukino jika melihat tatapanya nya sekarang.

"Sensei… Sebenarnya Aku…"

"Apa kalian sudah dengar juga ? tentang yang akan menjadi Cinderella nya adalah Yukinoshita" Hayato berhenti berbicara karena dipotong Hiratsuka Sensei, Yumiko lekas berdiri.

"AKU MENOLAK ! " Ujar gadis berambut kuning itu dengan api yang membara-bara.

"Anoo…Yumiko" Yui berusaha menenangkan nya.

"Hayato… Katakanlah sesuatu" Yumiko melirik Hayato yang membatu "Haayato" Yumiko agak kesal karena Hayato baru saja mengacuhkan nya.

"Ah… maaf, Apa kata mu ? " Hayato Nampak tidak fokus entah apa alasanya.

"Katakanlah sesuatu… misalnya Kau menolak menjadi Romeo atau kau ingin aku menjadi Cinderella nya ! " yah sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Yumiko menyukai Hayato dan merasa iri dengan Yukino yang memiliki rumor _"Hubungan misterius"_ dengan Hayato.

"Yumiko… bisakah kau cemburu ditempat lain ? maksud ku, Aku masih disini" Hiratsuka Sensei kemudian menengahi.

"Tapi Sensei… Aku tidak ingin Hayato dengan Gadis dingin itu… Ah maksud ku Aku tidak menyukai nya, karena….ahhh menyebalkan ! " Yumiko tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya.

"begini saja, Hayama – kun… Kau akan mengambil peran nya atau tidak ? kalau kau tidak mengambilnya Aku tidak akan marah, yah tapi kau pasti tahu mana yang lebih ku rekomendasikan" Hiratsuka Sensei semakin membuat Yumiko geram, Yumiko menatap Hayato dengan tatapan memelas berharap lelaki itu tidak akan mengambil keputusan yang akan membuatnya sakit hati.

"Ku pikir berada diatas panggung dengan Yukino – chan bukan hal bur…" belum selesai ia berkata – kata, Yumiko sudah menggebrak meja sambil keluar dan berteriak _"Hayato Baka !"_ dan Si Fujoshi bersama Yui mengejarnya, Hayato kemudian salah tingkah sendiri "Maksud ku Yukinoshita – san… Lidah ku sedikit terpelintir" ujar nya membuat alasan yang bodoh.

"Ternyata Hayato juga Akan menjadi sangat bodoh jika masalah Yukinoshita – san"

"kau dengar ? Hayama bilang Yukino – chan ? "

"Jangan – jangan rumor itu benar ? "

Yah bisik-bisik dikelas membuat Hayato semakin bingung mengatasi nya "Yukinoshita dan Hayama adalah teman masa kecil" sebuah suara membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearah sumber nya, makhluk dengan Ahoge itu kemudian menatap Hayato "benarkan Hayama ? " ujarnya, Hayato kemudian mengangguk.

Berberapa orang memang mengangguk percaya dan berberapa diantara nya malah sibuk memikirkan spekulasi lainya.

"Hayama… Apa benar keluarga mu dan Yukinoshita – san dekat ? " Tanya seorang lelaki dibarisan depan. Hayato mengangguk pelan agak ragu "ah ! berarti apa benar kalau Kau dan Yukinoshita – san merencakan pertunangan ? " lanjutnya dengan tampang polos, Seisi kelas hening termasuk Hiratsuka – sensei yang sudah tak sanggup mengocehkan apapun lagi.

Hachiman hanya melirik kearah dinding, menumpu kepala nya dengan tangan.

Hayato berdiri dari tempatnya "Suzuki – kun… Dimana kau mendengar rumor itu ? " Tanya Hayato.

Lelaki bernama Suzuki itu kemudian menjawab "Ayah ku adalah pemilik restorant yang disewa keluarga kalian sewa malam itu" kata-kata barusan membuat para penghuni kelas makin hening menantikan jawaban Hayato.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau Yukinoshita dan Hayato adalah teman masa kecil"

"Aku juga pernah dengar yang seperti itu"

"Kakak nya Yukinoshita juga pernah bilang kalau Yukinoshita – san pernah memberikan Hayato – kun coklat saat valentine"

"Tidak ada harapan lagi"

…

..

.

Semua mata menatap kearah Hayato dengan tatapan penasaran, cemas dan tidak percaya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu tersenyum manis "Jangan katakan apapun lagi tentang nya, ku mohon" ujarnya masih dengan senyuman.

 _Jlebb.._ seisi kelas merasa mendapat tekanan, dan membuat isi kepala mereka terus berputar akan 1 topik dengan beribu pertanyaan _"Ada apa dengan Hayato dan Yukinoshita ? " "Kenapa Hayama terlihat sangat aneh ? " "apa benar mereka akan tunangan ? "_ yah hal seperti itulah yang memenuhi dan menganggu mereka sekarang.

"Padahal kau hanya harus mengatakan ya atau tidak" Hachiman berbicara dengan suara pelan, namun karena hening itu menjadi jelas terdengar "Maaf Aku hanya berbicara sendiri" lanjut Hachiman sambil menatap tembok.

Hiratsuka – sensei kemudian tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata "Hey… Hikigaya – kun, dari tadi kau Nampak ikut aneh, ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya ? " Hiratsuka – sensei memanjing bencana baru.

"itu benar.. Hikitani Nampak cukup peduli" Tobe berkomentar sambil tertawa kencang.

"Yukinoshita dan Hikigaya agak sedikit terdengar menjijikan"

"Haha Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa"

Hachiman tak menggubris dan hanya memandangi tembok _"Inilah yang akan terjadi jika seorang penyendiri yang tak tampan berbicara"_ Pikir Hachiman.

…

…

…

…

Sepulang sekolah Rasa nya Hachiman mau kabur saja dari klub, membolos dan bermain game di rumah, tapi entah kenapa kaki nya malah membawa nya kedalam ruangan yang didominasi kursi terangkat di atas meja, menandakan sedikitnya anggota yang mereka miliki.

 _Sreettt…._ Hachiman mendorong pintu geser itu dan masuk kedalam ruang klub.

"kosong ? " Hachiman celingak – celinguk di bibir pintu klub.

 _Tuuuutt…._ Handphone nya berbunyi tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

 _"Yukinon tadi menghubungi ku, katanya dia ada urusan penting dan Aku juga harus membantu membantu membuat kostum drama kita..kalau bosan kau bisa langsung pulang"_ nama Yuigahama terpampang di handphone Hikigaya, lelaki itu kemudian memasukan handphone nya ke saku dan menutup pintu kemudian keluar dari ruang klub menuju rumah nya.


	4. Chapter 4

Spoiler

"Yukinoshita…menurut mu Aku sebusuk apa?"

"Ku pikir Yukino – chan sudah menyukai orang lain"

"Aku benci orang yang mengorbankan diri nya untuk orang lain ! "

"Hayato ? Apa kamu benar Hayato ? "

"Hikki yah ? dia seperti bola lampu... sadar atau tidak, dia adalah orang yang melindungi cahaya"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Yui"

"Apa Hayato pernah ditolak seseorang ? "

"Hikigaya – kun, Ku rasa kau benar…Aku memang adalah wanita Salju, karena itu bisakah kau menyelamatkan ku, untuk mempertahankan sihir yang telah di ucapkan agar Aku tak akan menjadi benda dingin dengan senyuman beku ? "

Di langit yang kemerahan itu, Yui berjalan seorang diri menuju Rumah nya, Hening... ia berjalan dengan keheningan bersama ribuan pikiran berkecamuk dikepala nya, ia kembali tdringat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada nya, Yumiko bahkan menginterogasinya dengan ketat masalah hubungan Hayato dengan Yukino.

Pesan nya bahkan tak di gubris Yukino yang sekarang entah sedang melakukan apa "Jika semua itu benar... Bukankah kau sudah terlalu serakah Yukinon ?" Pikir Yui. Langkah nya terhenti oleh seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan nama belakang yukinoshita itu.

"Haruno... neesan" gumam Yui, gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Yo Halo ~"ujarnya riang.

"h..halo" sahut Yui.

"etto ne... tumben sekali kau tidak bersemangat" Haruno memasang wajah heran sesaat, "benar sekali aku bertemu dengan mu sekarang... mana Yukino ?" tanya nya.

"Yukinon sudah pulang... ia bilang ada urusan" jawab Yui jujur, Haruno terlihat agak kaget "Sungguh ? Hayato juga bilang ada urusan saat ku minta bertemu" haruno tertawa pelan " Ya ampun.. mereka manis sekali, kalau begitu Sampai ketemu lagi..." Haruno hendak berlalu tapi Yui mencegah nya.

"Haruno neesan..." panggil Yui. Haruno yang tersenyum lebar layaknya menemukan mangsa nya, "Aku ingin tahu... masalah Yukinon.. dan juga Hayato, apa mungkin rumor itu benar ?" tanya Yui

Haruno berbalik, kemudian berpura - pura tersenyum tulus "mereka pasangan yang serasi kan ?" Yui terbelalak bahkan sampai Haruno benar - benar menghilang dari hadapan nya.

...

...

...

...

...

"Sudah ku duga.. kakak ku yang mengatur semuanya"

"maaf... " entah sudah berapa kali hayato meminta maaf.

mereka berdua duduk di sebuah cafe sembari membicarakan hal - hal yang bersifat "misterius" dan "Rahasia" itu.

"Masalah restoran pertemuan dan drama sekolah... aku yakin 100% ia adalah dalang nya" Yukino mengeluh. "jadi kita harus bagaimana ?" Hayato akhirnya menanyakan nya juga.

"jika kau tanyakan ini, tentu saja jawaban ku adalah lakukan seperti kau yang biasa nya" Yukino menjawab dengan enteng.

Hayato memandangi Yukino tajam "kenapa tidak kita hentikan saja ? semua orang juga akan tetap tahu pada akhirnya" Yukino membalas tatapan itu.

"Tahu kalau aku membenci mu ?" Yukino menyahut dengan nada sedingin es, "Yukino - Chan..." Hayato menyebut nama itu sambil mengenggenggam tangan Yukino "Aku benar - benar minta maaf tentang segalanya, tidak bisakah kau hanya menerima ku ?" Yukino menarik tangan nya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Yumiko begitu menginginkan mu, tapi di cintai oleh mu adalah sebuah kutukan" Yukino berdiri dari tempat nya "Aku permisi" ujarnya tanpa melupakan adat kesopanan.

"Pada akhir nya... gadis berkerudung merah akan tetap mati berlumuran darah , tapi... mungkin dia bisa kembali hidup jika si penyihir salah memberikan Apel beracun kepada Srigala" Hayato memandangi Gelas teh Yukino yang masih terisi penuh, "Mari kita hentikan dongeng yang mulai kacau ini, Karena akulah Srigala yang akan mengantarkan mu pulang dengan selamat" Lanjut Hayato dalam hati nya sembari memandangi punggung Yukino yang semakin nenghilang "iya... Akulah Serigala".

...

...

...

...

Yukino memandangi langit yang gelap, padahal samping kanan dan kiri nya terang benderang dengan lampu hiasan natal dimana - mana, gadis itu menerawang jauh dimasa lalu, mengingat masa kecil yang merusak nya hingga masa sekarang, dikucilkan dan dibully karena memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Hayama, ia bahkan merinding.. entah karena mengingat momen itu atau mungkin memang karena memang sedang kedinginan.

"Aku lelah menjadi karakter dongeng mu, Pangeran " ucap Yukino tanpa ekpresi entah kepada siapa.

Makasih buat yg udah support dn ngasi reviews..

maaf bru muncul sekarang (╥﹏╥)

saya terlalu sibuk dgn kerjaan dunia nyata yg kyk nya gk bkln prnh selesai

trima kasih buat yg nungguin #plakk gak ada yg nunggu/

bnyak typo soalnya post lwat hp.

jgn lupa reviews nya yh ≥﹏≤


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoiler**

"Yukinoshita…menurut mu Aku sebusuk apa?"

"Ku pikir Yukino – chan sudah menyukai orang lain"

"Aku benci orang yang mengorbankan diri nya untuk orang lain ! "

"Hayato ? Apa kamu benar Hayato ? "

"Hikki yah ? dia seperti bola lampu... sadar atau tidak, dia adalah orang yang melindungi cahaya"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Yui"

"Apa Hayato pernah ditolak seseorang ? "

"Hikigaya – kun, Ku rasa kau benar…Aku memang adalah wanita Salju, karena itu bisakah kau menyelamatkan ku, untuk mempertahankan sihir yang telah di ucapkan agar Aku tak akan menjadi benda dingin dengan senyuman beku ? "

...

"Hikki..." Hachiman begitu terkejut ketika membuka pintu rumah nya malah menemukan gadis dengan cepol kepala itu.

"Yuigahama.. sedang apa ?" ia bertanya. atau lebih tepatnya mengintrogasi.

"Mau keluar dengan ku sebentar ?" ujarnya disertai senyuman polos.

oooooooooo

"Jadi kau hanya mau bilang bahwa Yukinoshita dan Hayama memang memiliki hubungan ?" Hachiman memandang keluar jendela, dimana salju berjatuhan dengan elegan nya.

"Hanya ?" Yui memasang ekpresi yang sulit dimengerti "bukankah kau menyukai Yukinon ? , setidaknya... lakukanlah sesuatu !" Yui meninggikan suara nya, Hachiman sedikit merona mendengar perkataan Yui. "Menyukainya pun tidak akan ada yang berubah" sahut Hachiman, Cafe tersebut nampak ramai dengan orang - orang yang menghangatkan badan "Salju itu.. Semakin kau mengenggamnya maka ia akan semakin hancur, karena itu aku sebisa mungkin membiarkan nya" Yui memandang Hachiman dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tapi salju jika dibiarkan saja akan jatuh ketanah dan terinjak !" Hachiman mendongkak melihat Yui yang menggebrak meja mereka.

"Yuigahama..." Hachiman menggumam tak percaya gadis yang lekat dengan unsur manja - manja itu main agak kasar.

"Yukinon.. Yukinon menunggu untuk diselamatkan Oleh mu !" ujarnya mempertegas.

Lelaki dengan wajah rata - rata itu mendengus pelan "Aku bukanlah pahlawan dijudul cerita manapun, aku hanyalah penyendiri dengan mata ikan busuk, karena itu.. aku berharap kau untuk berhenti berfantasi seolah kita sedang berada dinegeri dongeng" Hachiman mengaduk kopi di hadapan nya.

"Hikki..." Yui menggumam.

"kalau kau sudah selesai... Aku akan pulang, adik ku mungkin sedang berguling kelaparan" ujar Hachiman bangkit dari tempat nya meninggalkan Yui.

...

oooooooo

Disekolah semua orang nampak sibuk dengan acara drama atau apalah namanya itu.

 _"ah iya.. turunkan lagi"_

 _"Apa kau sudah membuat aksisoris nya ?"_

 _"kau benar, restoran burger didepan stasiun memang sangat enak dan murah"_

 _"Eh Serius ? Yukinoshita ?"_

hachiman hanya berlalu dengan biasa dengan bisik - bisik orang - orang disekitarnya, ada yang sibuk mempersiapkan Acara sekolah, ada juga yang hanya sedang santai - santai bercanda, dan tentu saja ada yang sibuk menggosip.

 **Brukkk...** Seseorang menabrak lelaki itu.

"Ah maaf" hanya itu sahut figuran yang sedang buru - buru itu.

"Hikkigaya - kun ?" Hachiman memandang kedepan pada suara berat yang memanggilnya "bisa ikut aku sebentar ?" ujar nya lagi dengan latar background Salju berguguran yang sangat indah.

...

ooooooooo

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar semuanya" Hayama memulai.

"tentang apa ?" hachiman pura - pura tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya berharap memang tidak tahu.

"Aku dan Yukino" ujar Hayama lagi mempertegas. "Ah .. tentang itu..." Hachiman mengangguk pelan "ada apa ?" ia masih memilih untuk menjadi orang yang tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya meminta... Agar Kau menjauh dari Yukino" ujar Hayama.

"hanya itu ?" hachiman menyahut dan Hayama sontak menarik kerah baju Hachiman.

"bagi mu...Dia _Hanya itu_ ?" Hayama menggertakan gigi nya kuat - kuat.

"Point pertama... Sekarang Yukinoshita sudah menghindari ku, point kedua... Aku memang dari awal tidak pernah dekat dengan nya hingga perlu repot - repot menjauhi nya dan point yang ketiga... point yang terpenting dari semuanya... aku tidak berniat ikut campur dalam hubungan misterius kalian" jelas Hachiman, Hayama melonggarkan cengkraman nya.

"kalau kau sudah selesai, aku akan pergi" Hachiman kemudian membawa tubuh bungkuk jangkung nya menjauh.

Hayama tersenyum kecil

...

oooooooooo

 **Hachiman POV**

Aku berjalan menuju ruang klub meski ku yakin kelas ku sedang sibuk dengan drama nya, toh mereka juga tidak akan sadar ada tidaknya diri ku.

Aku membuka pintu geser itu _Srekkk..._ Ku lihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang membaca buku di kursi nya.

Ia mendongkak sebentar melihat kedatangan ku, "Wah akhirnya kau datang Hikigaeru-kun." Ia mulai mengolok - olok ku.

"berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu" balas ku sambil menarik kursi dan menjatuhkan pantat ku dengan mulus di atas nya.

hening...

Yukinoshita tidak membalas ku, ia hanya terus membaca buku dengan logo kucing itu.

Mata yang tajam dan bulu mata nya yang lenting nampak serius meniti huruf demi huruf dalam buku yang ia pegang, kulit yang putih dengan rambut hitam yang panjang benar - benar tak bisa membuat ku berhenti menganggumi nya.

namun semua itu buyar seketika...

Dada Rata

Kata-kata yang setajam pedang

tatapan yang dingin

tingkah yang tidak bisa ditebak

Ah... aku bisa menjabarkan ribuan keburukan tentang nya.

"berhenti menatap ku seperti itu, menjijikan"

Aku mendecak, mungkin ia bisa membaca pikiran ku "jadi... kenapa pengangguran ini disini saat semua orang sedang sibuk ?" ujar nya lagi.

 _"Siapa yang kau maksud pengangguran, huh ?"_ Aku benar - benar tidak habis pikir dengan gadis ini.

"Kau sendiri juga disini _, Cinderella"_

Ia menghela nafas berat "menyebalkan" sahut nya, ia menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan hampa.

"Masalah dengan kakak mu lagi ?" entah kenapa aku membuat spekulasi itu, ia tidak menyahut tapi aku yakin bahwa spekulasi ku memang benar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan hal yang lain ? " ujar nya, Aku terdiam sesaat... Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat nya, membawa diri nya hendak keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja ?" tanya ku, aku yakin ada semburat merah yang muncul diwajah ku sekarang, apa aku terlihat keren ?

Yukino berbalik "Bagaimana kalau aku menanyakan hal yang sama ? Aku ingin tahu... Apa kau baik - baik saja saat melihat ku seperti ini ?" Gadis itu lalu menghilang dari hadapan ku setelah menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

Aku... merasa sesak sesaat.

Aku ingin membebaskan nya dari sintuasi ini

tapi...

Yukinoshita... Sampai kapan kau akan berjalan jauh ke arah yang tak pernah ku duga ?

Aku... Juga ingin menemukan mu

...

oooooooo

 **kok update nya cepat ? Σ(")** **maklumi aurthor yang labil ini**

, **trus agak pendek juga**... **anggap saja permintaan maaf karna udh lama ngilang**... **jangan lupa reviews yahh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiler**

"Yukinoshita…menurut mu Aku sebusuk apa?"

"Ku pikir Yukino – chan sudah menyukai orang lain"

"Aku benci orang yang mengorbankan diri nya untuk orang lain ! "

"Hayato ? Apa kamu benar Hayato ? "

"Hikki yah ? dia seperti bola lampu... sadar atau tidak, dia adalah orang yang melindungi cahaya"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu Yui"

"Apa Hayato pernah ditolak seseorang ? "

"Hikigaya – kun, Ku rasa kau benar…Aku memang adalah wanita Salju, karena itu bisakah kau menyelamatkan ku, untuk mempertahankan sihir yang telah di ucapkan agar Aku tak akan menjadi benda dingin dengan senyuman beku ? "

 **...**

 **oooooooooo**

"Yukinoshita... " Hiratsuki - sensei memanggil gadis itu layaknya guru bujangan keren.

Yukino berbalik sebentar mendengar suara itu "ikut aku sebentar" lanjut nya.

Tibalah Yukino mengekor guru nya itu hingga ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Sensei... kau tidak sedang menyerah pada laki - laki dan ingin menyatakan perasaan pada ku, kan ?" Yukino memulai.

Hiratsuki - sensei terperangah sedikit, mendengar murid nya yang kurang ajar itu "Jaga bicara mu !"

"Apa yang salah ?" Yukino memasang wajah tanpa bersalah.

"Yukinoshita... hentikan ini"

"Maaf... Kalau saya salah, saya hanya berspekulasi" ujar Yukino meminta maaf tapi meminta maaf.

"Maksud ku tentang Hikkigaya ataupun Hayama" Hiratsuki - sensei mulai serius.

"Sensei... Apa sekarang kau malah tertarik dengan murid mu ?" Yukino masih saja membawa perbincangan ini kepada arah yang lain.

"Yukinoshita !" Hiratsuki - sensei membentak nya "ku bilang hentikan, berhenti seperti ini, jika kau kesulitan berteriaklah meminta tolong" Hiratsuki - sensei memandang Yukino intens.

Yukino menarik nafas sekali "mana yang lebih penting ? memilih orang yang kau cintai atau memilih orang mencintai mu ?.. mungkin bujangan tua seperti mu tidak mengerti, tapi... Aku ragu Aku bisa memilih, karena pada dasarnya garis hidup ku sudah ditulis dengan tinta emas yang permanen, karena itu.. bahkan walau kau ingin berhenti, bahkan walau aku ingin berhenti, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa" Akhirnya Yukino berbicara juga.

"Yukinoshita..."

"Skenario hidup ku sudah ditulis sensei.. ini bukan seperti aku ingin, tapi ini seperti aku harus" Hiratsuki - sensei mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"tapi bagaimana jika aku bertanya seperti ini ..." Gadis berumur 30 tahunan itu berhenti sejenak "apa yang kau inginkan ?" .

"Tapi..."

"ini bukan tentang keharusan yang harus kau lakukan, tapi aku bertanya tentang keinginan mu" Yukino memandang kearah langit.

"Aku benci... melakukan yang tidak bisa ku lakukan, karena itu yang aku inginkan hanyalah apa yang ada dalam jangkauan ku" Hiratsuki - sensei membuang nafas berat.

"kau belum mengerti juga ? aku menanyakan keinginan mu , _Cinderella_ " Hiratsuki - sensei menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Yukino memalingkan tubuhnya "Aku hanyalah Cinderella yang kehabisa sihir karena dikutuk _Juliet_ " ujarnya sambil berjalan meminggalkan Guru nya itu.

 **...**

 **ooooooooooo**

"Wah ternyata memang cocok sekali" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang ketika melihat Yukino memakai pakaian yang sudah selesai dijahit itu. "Bolehkah kami mengambil foto mu?" ujar seorang gadis disebelahnya.

Tanpa basa - basi mereka memotret Yukino dengan handphone mereka, Hayama lalu muncul entah dari mana dengan kostum Romeo yang luar biasa Gagah ***Aurthor bayangin sampai mimisan #Plakkkk*.**

"Memangnya akan jadi apa jika Cinderella sendirian ?" Hayama merangkul Yukino, gadis itu menjauhkan tangan itu "Hanya 1 foto untuk promosi, kan ?" ujar Hayama.

kedua gadis tadi mengangguk terpesona melihat 2 makhluk indah bak raja dan ratu negeri dongeng.

Hayama Lalu merangkul Yukino dari belakang "bagaimana ?" ujarnya gadis tadi mengangguk "i...itu bagus" sahut nya kemudian memfoto nya.

saat itu bukan hanya kedua gadis tadi yang memfoto tapi siapapun yang afa diruangan itu ikut -ikutan curi - curi foto Yukino x hayama, yang sedang menjadi trending topik.

banyak diantara mereka yang mengunggah nya ke media sosial bahkan website sekolah ikut di boikot dengan foto - foto itu.

Yukino menepis tangan Hayama memandang nya tajam, lelaki ini mulai berani menyentuhnya didepan umum, membuat nya kesal.

...

"Apa yang Hachiman lakukan disini ? " Totsuka yang entah muncul dari mana membungkuk sedikit memandang Hachiman yang sedang tiduran di bangku taman sekolah.

Lelaki itu membuka mata nya "Apa Aku sedang disurga ?" Pikirnya.

"Hacimannn" Totsuka memanggilnya lagi, Haciman lekas bangun dan duduk.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau disini ?" Totsuka bertanya lagi.

Haciman menggaruk kepalanya "apa kau sedang ada masalah ?"tanya Totsuka lagi.

"ku pikir ini adalah masalah, tapi aku tidak yakin jika ini pantas untuk aku ceritakan" Hachiman masih menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin sedang berketombe.

"Masalah Yukinoshita - san ?" Totsuka berujar dengan wajah polos.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana kau tahu ?" setelah loading berberapa saat Barulah Hachiman sanggup menjawab, Totsuka tertawa kecil dan duduk disamping Hachiman, ia bahkan memainkan kedua tangan nya.

"tentu saja aku tahu.. Hachiman Sangat peduli dengan Yukinoshita - san, kan ?"

"kata 'sangat peduli' itu terdengar berlebihan" Sahut Hachiman.

Totsuka menggeleng "Itu benar, kau begitu peduli pada nya, dan juga... Kupikir Yukinoshita - san sangat membutuhkan bantuan mu sekarang" Totsuka melanjutkan "Yukinoshita - san meski terlihat sangat keras dan dingin seperti es tapi tetap saja ia akan mencair suatu saat nanti" totsouka berujar dengan wajah polos nya "jika ia mencair untuk Hayama mungkin kau akan kehilangan nya selamanya" Hachiman tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"kehilangan ? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki nya" Hachiman tertawa kecil.

"tidak perlu memiliki untuk kehilangan, Karena itu.. berhenti diam disini seperti pecundang" Totsuka berdiri, ia terlihat membara.

"Ya ampun... satu lagi Yuigahama disini" Hachiman berdiri "meski tidak membantu, tapi terima kasih atas saran mu" Hachiman meninggalkan totsouka sambil melambaikan tangan nya tanpa berbalik.

...

ooooooooo

"Ah.. Hikkigaya - kun, apa kau melihat Yui ?" seorang gadis berkacamata nampak tergesa - gesa.

Hachiman menggeleng "Aku tidak melihat nya" sahut lelaki itu.

"Ah ya ampun ! Tadi dia pergi untuk mencari Yukinoshita - san, tapi dia sama sekali tidak kembali, bahkan ketika yukinoshita - san sudah ditemukan, Handphone juga tidak aktif" ujar Ebina menjelaskan sintuasi. "Bisakah kau membantu kami mencari nya ?" lanjutnya, Hachiman mengangguk

"Aku akan melihat sekeliling" ujar Hachiman.

"kalau begitu... Aku akan mencari nya lagi"ujar Ebina berlari lebih dulu.

 _"Hayama mulai agresif, Yukinoshita sangat aneh dan Yuigahama mendadak hilang... kenapa cerita komedi malah menjadi drama ?"_ Keluh Hachiman dalam hati nya.

Huaahhhahaa akhirnya update juga

..

 **oooooooooooooo**

akan diusahakan update sesering mungkin

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah ≥﹏≤


	7. Extra! (01)

**My Teen Is Fantastic romantic comedy**

 **Extra ! (01)**

oooo=oooo

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan nya

tidak aku memang tidak pernah menemukan nya

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sejak dilahirkan telah diputuskan untuk menjadi pengantin ku

Aku selalu kehilangan nya..

bahkan meski ia tak lari maupun bersembunyi

langkah ku terhenti, terdengar suara tangisan dari suatu tempat

langit memerah, matahari telah terbunuh dan berlumur darah

senja... ini sudah terlalu sore untuk anak Sekolah dasar pulang kerumah

"Yukino - chan"Aku memanggil nama nya.

ia berbalik membelakangi ku.

"Jangan melihat ku ! jangan pernah melihat untuk ku !" ia mungkin sudah kehabisan kesabaran, pasalnya ia menjadi tarket bully karena selalu dekat dengan ku dan menbuat yang lain iri.

"maaf.. maafkan aku"

"aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu, karena itu teruslah merasa bersalah seumur hidup mu" Aku... ditinggalkan lagi, ia menghilang dan tak terlihat ditelan oleh cahaya kematian itu.

entah sudah berapa kali ini terjadi

Ibu ku...

kakak ku...

mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Yukino, mungkin benar... dicintai oleh ku adalah sebuah kutukan.

Ayah bilang Aku terlahir dengan keberuntungan

tapi Ibu yang telah melahirkan ku mengatakan bahwa aku beruntung karena telah dilahirkan

aku tidak tahu mana yang benar

karena itu aku sudah tidak peduli lagi mana yang benar

selama aku terlihat baik

selama aku terlihat benar

ku pikir...

itu baik - baik saja

Aku memandang keluar jendela

apakah benar akan baik - baik saja jika aku tetap seperti ini?

malam telah datang aku duduk dibalkon rumah ku

mengingat masa lalu bersama kakak yang dipenuhi rasa cemburu

aku menyayangi nya

karena itu ia bilang aku munafik

"Hayato..." Ayah mendatangi ku "kenapa Yukino menangis saat pulang kerumah? " tanya Ayah.

"Ayah ku pikir Yukino - chan membenci ku" jelas ku.

Ayah memegangi bahu ku "itu tidak boleh terjadi... kalian harus segera bermaafan atau kita akan dalam masalah besar" ujar Ayah "tak peduli bahkan jika ia yang salah, kau lah yang harus minta maaf, Hayato"

ah... Ayah seperti ini lagi, ia bahkan tidak bertanya apa masalah nya.. inilah alasanya merawat ku selama ini setelah perceraian dengan ibu, yaitu... menikahkan ku dengan Yukino, sebuah alasan dibalik kata ia mencintai ku.

tapi ku pikir tidak masalah..

selama aku berpura - pura tidak tahu kenyataannya.

 **oooo=oooo**

 **Huahhh saya membaca semua Review nya**

 **dan sepertinya memang banyak yang mempertanyakan "judul" yang kurang sesuai dengan cerita, saya benar - benar minta maaf, karena saat memberi judul saya hanya spontanitas dan tidak berpikir untuk kedepan nya**

 **oh iya jangan salah yah... chapter extra! ini hanyalah bonus yang jika tidak dibaca tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan chapter, tapi saya akan sangat senang jika kalian juga membaca Extra! karena akan memperjelas berberapa hal...dari pada cerita mungkin Extra! lebih seperti sajak, atau hanya menurut saya? entahlah ︿**

 **okay jangan lupa Reviews dan fav nya yah**

 ** _note : nanti di masa depan mungkin juga akan extra! dengan tokoh - tokoh utama lainya._**


End file.
